<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agape by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586582">Agape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beka...Beka stop..." Yuri grabbed onto Beck's strong arm trying to stop him but Beck just shook him off like a feather. "You will kill him Beka!" Yuri yelled hitting Kazakh's strong back. "Stop it! Stop! He is not worth it!"<br/>Beck loosened his grip and with certain hesitation released his rival. JJ dropped to his knees coughing blood. <br/>"Get the fuck out." Altin hissed clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. "Don't ever show you face here Leroy or next time will be your funeral and my trial."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning started terribly. Yuri woke up late because he could not fall asleep the night before. The soul mate mark on his inner wrist kept pulsating and hurting, occasionally reddening and bleeding. Yuri groaned in annoyance and grabbed onto his wrist, wishing nothing but to rip it off. Unstoppable itch caused a fountain of cusses escape his thin lips. Yuri was ready to smack his head against the wall, but...he turned on his heels and looked at Japanese Yuri putting on his skates with a goofy smile on his no-longer chubby face.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri sniffed the air trying to catch his opponent’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly this good for nothing katsudon was an alpha. A weak and pathetic one. But Alpha at that. Katsudon smelled of pine forest with a faint scent of a spring rain. It was quite pleasant, but Yuri would never admit to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi...Katsudon," Plisetsky called out leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest and an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri shivered and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>This Omega scared him. If it wasn't for his scent, Yuri would never believe that the Russian Punk or Russian Fairy was an Omega. Yuri Plisetsky was terrifyingly beautiful and graceful. When he entered the ice ring it was impossible to look away. He was constantly developing and perfecting, however...</p><p> </p><p>Yuri Katsuki sweat-dropped and smiled like weirdo.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuri Plisetsky opened his mouth all his charms and beauty faded away with a speed of light. He was rude, aggressive, foul-mouthed and many more synonyms of the three. Yuri never acted like an Omega, in fact Katsuki was certain that nature played a cruel trick with his opponent, because at heart Plisetsky was a true Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki sighed heavily and waved.</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky made a clicking noise with his tongue and threw his water bottle at him. Yuri barely managed to move aside. The bottle hit the wall, causing the lid to shoot off and slash the water everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Slow as always...neeee? Katsudon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yurio..."</p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you stupid Katsudon? DON'T CALL ME YURIO! I am Yura, Yurochka, Yurik, Plisetsky, but NOT YURIO!" Yuri pushed Katsuki to the wall and got into his face, which was much easier, as Yuri's height increased significantly after he turned 17.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" Katsuki mumbled trying to be the reasonable one.</p><p> </p><p>Yura sighed and moved away.</p><p> </p><p>"You are in a good mood today though," Katsuki stated knowingly. After the Grand Prix, Victor became their coach, and although the two were opponents, they've spent a significant amount of time practicing together.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, he is Yuri," it was Victor. "Altin is flying in tonight,"</p><p> </p><p>Yura glared at his coach and was about to bark something, but Victor was faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Yurio is patiently waiting for his dominant alpha to sweep his off his feet and..." but Yuri did not allow him to finish. Katsuki's water bottle connected with Victor's stomach, causing his to bend in half in paid. Katsuki Yuri screamed in shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Yurio! That is too much! So cruel! Victor..." Yuri kneeled beside Victor. "Victor, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky watched the idiotic couple in annoyance and partial anger. It amused him how this Alpha managed to attract Victor, a beta. They were not soul mates, neither of them ever hand the mark, but nevertheless, they managed to get along so well. It pissed Yuri off.</p><p> </p><p>*How did this Katsudon manage to attract Victor, when I've been trying ever since I turned 13?* Yuri groaned like an animal. Soul mate mark burned his wrist causing the blonde clench his teeth together.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, Yurio?" Victor asked finally straightening up. He watched his student grasp onto his wrist in agony.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing...fuck," Plisetsky groaned throwing his arms in the air and stormed onto the ice ring. "Hurry up, baka!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cold Moscow air caressed his face, as Otabek turned on the navigation on his phone as he walked out of Sheremetyevo. Plisetsky said he could not meet him, however he gave Altin very detailed instructions of how to get to his house. Otabek smiled at the ridiculous emoji Yuri used almost every step of his instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek got into the taxi.</p><p> </p><p>The entire journey Otabek couldn't help but think about Yuri. He felt somewhat nervous. It's been a year and half since the last time they saw each other. Every time they've made plans, something always came up. Otabek's sister got married, Yuri's grandfather got ill, championship here, championship there, everyday training...Otabek sighed and looked out the window. Finally he managed to talk his coach into giving him his holiday earlier.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>"Otabek, where are you?" Plisetsky yelled on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Yura...I'm in the taxi, on the way," Otabek replied feeling his breath getting stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, good...bloody Victor made me practice an extra hour because of Katsudon...long story, anyway, I'm on my way home now too, if I'm not in, wait for me by the door!" Yuri said seriously. As if Otabek would do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek smiled and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>He touched the soul mate mark on chest. It was burning pleasantly, sending waves of warmth through his veins. Otabek soundly sucked the air through his nose calming himself down.</p><p> </p><p>*Yuri...I wonder if you realized...* he thought smiling with the corners of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking Katsudon," Plisetsky ran down the street from the bus stop to his house cussing under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>He could see the outline of his apartment block, which made his heart skip a beat. Yuri stopped running, trying to catch his breath. His long blonde hair stuck to his face and got into his mouth. Yuri tied back and took a deep breath before running. His hoody was unzipped, revealing a leopard print t-shirt, black jeans were somewhat tight around his slender legs, but even they loosened after his running.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri saw a tall solid figure standing next to the children's swing. If Yuri didn't know better, he would have thought it was one of those punks who loved to roam kids' playground, smoke and leave their empties behind.</p><p> </p><p>"BECK!" Yuri called. The froze and turned around abruptly. Altin's brick face was exactly the same as Yuri remembered. "BECKKKK!" he screamed and ran at his friend, jumping into Otabek's open arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Yura...Yura..." Otabek kept repeating being completely taken aback by Yuri's scent. Plisetsky didn't seem to notice. Otabek battled his physiology and animal urge to push Yuri down and have this omega in every way possible.</p><p> </p><p>"You are finally here!" Yuri smiled widely, showing the line of his perfect white teeth. After a  few more minutes of friendly hugs, Yuri jumped off his friend. He was almost the same height as Otabek, but still slim and slender, still a "Russian Fairy". His hair was evidently longer. Altin could see long strands falling from the messy knot.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long time," Otabek smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets go up. I'm sorry about today, bloody Victor and his Katsudon...the usual...ughhhhh," Yuri threw his arms in the air, as they walked up the stairs. "Sorry the elevator is not working again...actually...it's almost never in working order,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Russia, baby!"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They stayed awake until late. Yuri wanted to give his bed to Otabek and sleep in the living room on the large ancient sofa, but Otabek politely refused. They wished each other goodnight and salience finally filled the flat. Yuri's heartbeat was setting down after all the excitement when his nostrils finally caught <em>the scent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Strong. Fresh mint scent. And lime. Yuri loved lime. The smell, the taste, the sting on his tongue. Yuri swallowed hard. This smell could only be coming from an alpha, but the only alpha nearby was...Yuri sat up. His heartbeat sped up as he looked at the closed door of his room. Otabek. There was no mistake. It was his scent.</p><p> </p><p>"But why didn't I notice earlier?" Yura clenched his baggy normal coloured t-shirt feeling his throat drying.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked in the air, allowing the heavenly scent to tickle his senses.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri could feel his own pheromones eradiating from his body. For a moment he wondered if Otabek could sense them. Even if his friend was an alpha, he never showed any interest in Yuri. Altin made no attempts to get physical with him. He always kept their relationship almost professionally friendly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri smiled and reached for the water bottle. He swallowed 3 pills and gulped down the water, still feeling disgusting taste of medicine which helped him to keep his pheromones in place and dull his own senses towards others.</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky pulled the covers over his head and yawned. When he will wake up, he will barely feel any scents...particularly Otabek's minty lime...this odour excited and worried him at the same time.</p><p>Yuri counted sheep in his head, trying to force himself to fall asleep faster, before the flawless aroma left him restless for the remaining hours of the night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The door opened soundlessly. Tall figure walked into the dark room and slowly moved towards the bed. The lights from the streetlight lit the sleeping figure. Golden locks spread all over the pillow, shamelessly sparkling in the light. Pale face looked relaxed and completely content. Otabek inhaled <em>his</em> scent. Coffee and blueberries and something spicy...Otabek could not quite tell, but it tickled his senses making him shivered. His eyes scanned the nightstand. Empty sweets wrappers, a few hair bands, couple of coke cans, hairbrush and a tonne of medicine. Otabek picked up a half empty packet. His eyebrows furrowed as he grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri changed position opening his slim tummy to Otabek's gaze. Otabek had to use his whole will not to reach out and trace his fingers over the delicate skin of his soul mate.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek dropped to his knees and looked closely at the soul mate arm on Yuri's wrist. It looked just like his own. Unable to resist, Otabek leaned in touching the mark with his lips. "Yura...." he whispered against his skin. "Stop fighting it. Realize. Accept me."</p><p> </p><p>His lips touched Yuri's wrist once more, before Otabek stood up and walked out, closing the door just as silently as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Yuri yawned and stretched. He had an amazing sleep and felt refreshed. His soul mate mark no longer bothered him. In fact, when Yuri looked at it, it was no longer red or swollen. Beautiful golden lines fascinated him. Ever since he could remember the mark never looked this beautiful and healthy. Plisetsky smiled remembered that his best friend...correction...his <em>only</em> friend was staying with him for a whole month.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped off the bed and rushed out of his room. Otabek was awake and cooking breakfast; his back faced Yuri. Yuri leaned on the wall, crossing his arms on his chest, staring. Otabek look sensibly taller, Yuri wasn't even aware that someone can grow taller after they turn 18. His back was winder and Plisetsky could not look away from the muscles which even a baggy t-shirt couldn't hide. Yuri swallowed hard, as he scanned Altin up and down with his eyes. He was truly an alpha male.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri cursed his omega nature and matched to Altin. His hand connected with Otabek's back. "Beck! What are you making?" Yuri leaned over his shoulder allowing his long hair to tickled Altin's neck and face.</p><p> </p><p>"Eggs. Those are the only things which were not off in your fridge."</p><p> </p><p>Yuri pouted and stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s go to the shop later. By the way, I'm sorry I have to go practice today. Victor turned out to be worse than Yakov. He is working me to the bone!" Yuri complained tying his hair back into a messy ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek tensed. Every time Yuri mentioned Victor something clicked in his mind and heart. Yuri noticed the change in his friend's face. He lowered his gaze somewhat awkwardly. Otabek sighed and smiled with the corners of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you happy now? You finally got what you wanted. Victor is your trainer."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...sure..." Yuri scratched the back of his neck. "How do you have your coffee?" he questioned changing the subject. Otabek did not insist.</p><p> </p><p>"No sugar, no milk."</p><p> </p><p>"On a diet?" Yuri teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p> </p><p>The two laughed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky took longer than usual in the changing room. Victor's coaching was intense. Much more intense than he remembered. The blonde yawned and stretched. He pulled on plain black t-shirt and a bright red jacket with, once again, tiger face on the back. His ripped black jeans fit his long, toned legs perfectly. Yuri sat down to put his leopard print converses when Katsuki walked into the changing room, followed by Victor.</p><p> </p><p>"Yurio!" Victor exclaimed in his usual manner. "Going out somewhere?" he smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>"None of your business," Plisetsky replied not looking at the two. He was already late and hated the fact that one of those very few people he cared for had to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>"So rude, Yurio." Victor winked and groped Katsuki's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky furrowed his eyebrows and snorted. After several minutes of Victor's blabbering nonsense and Katsudon blushing like a high school girl on her first date. Yura abruptly stood up pushing the bench back.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you two just shut up and wait until I leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Young Yurio is not in the mood again," Victor snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri glared at the platinum blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you are always in the mood geezer." Plisetsky retorted. "Will see how much in the mood you are going to be when I beat you and your piglet this winter."</p><p> </p><p>Victor clicked with his tongue.</p><p>"Meanie."</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good time, Yurio," Katsuki smiled waving him a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"Later," Plisetsky stormed out, shutting the door behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the changing room.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor creature. The heat is coming, and he doesn't even realize it." Victor said knowingly. Yuri nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"He seemed to have taken at lot of medicine..." he sighed. "Poor Yurio, he doesn't even realize that it will all turn against him when he is next to his soul mate."</p><p> </p><p>Victor rubbed his hairless chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he knows?"</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Victor fell out of reality for some time. Finally, something clicked and he smirked turning back to his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"So...Yuri...where did he stop?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Beka!" Yura panted heavily trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm late again,"</p><p> </p><p>Otabek smiled lightly and pushed Yuri's long hair strands behind his ear. Yuri tense for a moment and quickly relaxed into his touch. Altin pushed himself off a large motorcycle. Yuri's eyes sparkled in admiration.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Beck, did you rent this?"</p><p> </p><p>Altin nodded staring at Plisetsky's slender neck gracefully uncovered by his long blonde hair. He wanted to lean in and plant a kiss on Yuri's pale flesh. Pull the arrogant blonde closer and wrap him in his arms...continue kissing that tempting neck, biting and nibbling, marking...leaving his scent on this omega, letting the world know that they were destined to be together, letting the world know that Yuri belonged to him.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek clenched his fists. The temptation was too great. The excitement on Yuri's face as he ran around the motorcycle checking it out, sent pleasant warm feeling throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Yuri noticed Beck's intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Beka?" he called making him snap out of his trance. "Lets get going."</p><p> </p><p>"Yura..." Otabek wanted to say something but changed his mind. He smiled once more and handed the blonde one helmet. "Hold tight."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To Yuri's surprise the club was only half full, but Otabek did not seem to mind. "I'm sorry I wanted to show how cool this place is and it's just..." Yuri threw his hands in the air making his way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"You apologize too much," Beck leaned on the bar and called the barman.</p><p> </p><p>"Double whisky and coke and for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Double gin and tonic." Yuri replied with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"You are underage," Beck replied seriously. Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. He grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up you,"</p><p> </p><p>Altin laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm joking,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not funny, Beka. Not the slightest fucking bit." Yuri pouted grabbing the drink off the bar and downing it in one go. "Repeat."</p><p> </p><p>Beck sipped on his drink looking around. He could sense the scents of omegas in heat, alpha males who were ready and willing to satisfy those individuals, bare scents of betas, and Yuri...although the scent was faint, it was not gone to him. To everybody else - yes, but not Altin. Otabek closed his eyes enjoying, almost tasting Yuri's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Beka, no sleeping," Yuri punched his arm gently. They eyes met and Yuri felt a shiver run down his spine. That moment Otabek looked at him like he never had before. Yuri swallowed unable to look away. His deep dark eyes were swallowing him. Completely and utterly. The blonde's knees weakened. Yuri clenched the side of the bar for support and looked away. His heart was deceptively skipping beats, confusing its owner.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri looked away. "I'll be back," he threw and rushed away.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek watched the blonde head disappear behind the WC door.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri smacked his hands on the wall trying to catch his breath. His knees were still trembling but his heart was slowly catching a steady speed. Yuri wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks reddened and for a moment Plisetsky thought he looked like one of those sluttish omegas in heat.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my...isn't that Yuri Plisetsky!"</p><p>That voice could not belong to anyone but...</p><p> </p><p>"Jean-Jacques!" Plisetsky turned around abruptly glaring with hatred with the annoying alpha. "What the fuck are you doing <em>here</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to see you too princess," JJ smirked pushing himself away from the wall and coming close to Yuri. Yuri didn't budge. He looked into JJ's irritating face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your face," Yuri spat turning away.</p><p> </p><p>JJ grabbed his arm and pushed the blonde against the wall. Yuri cussed under his breath but the difference in strength was obviously. JJ pushed himself against the blonde rubbing his erection against Yuri's ass. Yuri hissed like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Get the fuck off me JJ, you make me sick."</p><p> </p><p>The Canadian laughed loudly pushing himself harder against Yuri. "Even that side of you turns me on Plisetsky. I sense the heat coming soon," he leaned in and inhaled the scent of Yuri's hair. "Not bad...want to <em>put out the fire down there</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as JJ sweaty hand touched his neck Yuri went berserk. Another wave of disgust washed over him. With all his strength Yuri hit JJ with the back of his head, taking the Canadian aback. Yuri turned around abruptly, and his fist instantly connected with JJ's stomach. Yuri slipped past him and out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Double vodka...no wait," Yuri panted. "6 vodka shots...double that," he threw the money at the bar and waited.</p><p> </p><p>"Yura," Beck stood right behind him. "What are..."</p><p> </p><p>The unfamiliar alpha smell coming from Yuri hit his nostrils. He froze on the spot feeling a mix of emotions. He watched Yuri gulp down shot by shot. The blonde made a gesture inviting Altin to join him. His hands kept shaking, which could not be unnoticed by Otabek. Beck's mind dulled as he grabbed the shots of the table and downed them.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>How the fuck did he know...how, I took all those fucking pills...what the fuck!* </em>Yuri's mind kept racing. The blonde was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the look his friend was giving him. Beck waited.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was brought out of his thoughts roughly. He glanced up Otabek and something in his face made him feel uncomfortable. "Beka..." but Otabek ignored him. He dragged the blonde roughly out of the club making many heads turn but he didn't care. Beck never cared.</p><p> </p><p>"BEKA!" Yuri finally lost his cool and pulled his hand back. "What the fuck Beck?" Emerald green eyes glared at the brown-haired man. Yuri's hair band ripped allowing golden locks to fall freely on his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed, and thin lips trembled.</p><p>There was so much Altin wanted to say, but he had no idea where to start. If it was under any other circumstance, Otabek would smile and brush it off, but sensing another alpha's scent on his soul mate snapped his ratinality.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yuri blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was touching you?"</p><p> </p><p>"None of your fucking business," Yuri snapped back. He didn't want to be rude, he really didn't but...the omega inside him put the defences up.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek's patience which was balancing on a very steep edge finally dropped down the cliff. He grabbed Yuri's arm and pushed him to the nearest wall hovering over like a bear. His eyes darkened with rage and something which Yuri could not figure out. Yuri clenched his fists resisting from punching his best friend, whose pheromones shook like a hurricane. Beck pinned Yuri's arms above his head and pushed himself against his body. Plisetsky trembled. All his haughtiness faded, leaving behind a vulnerable, slightly terrified beautiful creature. With one hand Otabek lifted Yuri's chin up and pressed his lips to against Yuri's.</p><p> </p><p>Russian fairy's lips were soft and sweet. Otabek parted Yuri's lips with his tongue, gently biting the blonde's lower lip. His grip tightened on Yuri's arms as Otabek pushed himself harder against the slender body, leaving his scent all over the blonde. Yuri did not return the kiss, but he did not straggle either.</p><p> </p><p>The shock of the incident was too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Altin broke the kiss and pressed his cheek against Yuri's. He felt the heat coming from the blonde. His own soul mate mark was burning his chest unpleasantly and Otabek was certain that Yuri was feeling the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Yura..." his rough fingers stroked Yuri's cheek, pushing long hair strands out of his face. Plisetsky was breathing heavily and looking down at his feet. "Yurochka..." Otabek's rough voice was as gentle as it could be. His finger tips traced Yuri's chin and cheek...up to his ear. Beck's hot breath tickled Yuri's cheek. "Yura I..."</p><p> </p><p>"Let go," Yuri said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek did not budge.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go," Plisetsky repeated calmly looking up into Otabek's eyes. The green emeralds widened and beautiful face grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>Otabek loosened his grip. Yuri pushed past his friend and walked to the motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets go."</p><p>The journey to Yuri's flat was long and gravely. They walked up the stairs and into the apartment without a single word. As soon as the door was closed behind them Yuri turned to Otabek. His hand connected with Altin's face leaving a burning mark behind. Beck did not protest. He knew he deserved it. Yuri glared at him and pushed him back. Beck's back connected with the wall. Yuri grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled it up. His eyes stopped on the mark. Exactly the same as his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Yura, I wanted to tell you,"</p><p> </p><p>Plisetsky released Beck's t-shirt and chuckled. "How long were you planning to hide this from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yur...don't be angry, Yuri..." Beck reached out touch the blonde, but Yuri had cat like reflexes. Instantly his nails connected with Beck's face scratching it to blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk to me for now. I want to be alone."</p><p> </p><p>The door to Yuri's room shut with a loud 'bang'. Otabek heard the key turn in the lock. Silence filled the room and only occasional ticking of an old clock on the wall reminded Altin of what actually happened.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following days Yuri did not leave his room unless it was a complete necessity. His phone kept ringing and buzzing. Victor and Katsudon continuously dialled his number and sent messages on every social media, but the only thing they managed to get out of the blonde is "Taking a break. Be back in two weeks. Don't come over."</p><p> </p><p>Yuri turned side to side on his bed unsure of what to do with himself. He felt hot and thirsty. His skin was on fire, knees and hands trembled and lips kept parting and closing as Yuri was gasping for air. Soul mate mark burned and itched. Plisetsky scratched his pale skin trying to kill the itch, leaving red bloody marks behind. The 'heat' came too early. *<em>That bastard JJ was right</em>...* Yuri pulled the covers over his head. *<em>And Beka...fucking Beka...he knew...he knew he was my soul mate and he said nothing. Why</em>?*</p><p>Several tears escaped his eyes. Yuri brushed them away angrily. "Why did he lie to me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yuri took off his wrist band and showed Otabek his wrist. Altin took Yuri's hand in his and brought it closer to his face. He stared at the inflamed soul mate mark; his fingers gently outline the shape. Yuri watched his friend caressing his own mark with a completely blank face. It made the blonde feel uncomfortable. Yuri cleared his throat and pulled his arm back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"How about you? Do you have a mark?" Yuri questioned?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Otabek tilted his head and smiled with the corners of his mouth. "No, not yet."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuri grabbed the retro alarm clock off his bedsit and threw it against the wall. The clocked smashed to pieces, but Yuri did not feel better. "LIAR!" he shouted angrily. Both of his eyes started to twitch and another wave of shivers and unsatisfied desires washed over him. Yuri whimpered. Thoughts mingled in his head. The blonde rushed about the bed trying to calm his feelings and sensations.</p><p> </p><p>"Beka..." Yuri cried. "Beka where did you go?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Otabek Altin walked into Moscow Ice Palace looking gloomier than usual. His eyebrows were permanently furrowed, and lips tightly shut. He kept his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he made his way to the hall where Victor and Katsuki practiced. He pushed the door open with his foot, Plisetsky style and walked in...</p><p> </p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” Victor rubbed his chin looking up and tilting his head to a side, his signature gesture which occasionally annoyed Otabek, but no one could tell. “Yurochka is your soul mate. You knew but did not tell him. You got jealous and did the <em>nasty</em> to the Russian Fairy. Your bonds then activated and Yurochka found out that you are his soul mate. Correct?” Victor smiled sweetly.</p><p>Otabek nodded reluctantly and looked directly into Victor’s eyes.</p><p>“Well, Altin, I am happy to announce that you are a damn idiot.” The platinum blonde clapped his hands mocking the Kazakh.</p><p>“Victor, that’s not really what he wants to hear right now.” Yuuri said quietly.</p><p>“Well, someone has to tell him.” Victor retorted. “But other than that, Altin, why are you here?”</p><p>“What?” Otabek questioned uncertainly.</p><p>“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Yurochka? Right now, he needs you more than ever. Can’t you <em>sense</em> it?”</p><p>Otabek rubbed the back of his head. Thick short hair scraped his fingers, leaving an itchy feeling. He rubbed the hands together trying to get rid of the weird feeling, but only to realize that the feeling was not going away.</p><p>“Yes…I <em>sense</em> it.”</p><p>Victor stretched. "So <em>why</em> are you still <em>here</em>, Altin?" Victor put his hand on Otabek's shoulder and brought his face closer to Otabek's ear. "If you ever make him cry, I will not forgive you." his tone was dead serious and every shot daggers. Nikiforov could be terrifying if he wanted to. Behind the mask of carelessness and goofiness, hid a untamed petrifying beast. </p><p>Otabek shrugged off his hand and glared.</p><p>"I don't want to hear that from <em>you</em>," he spat walking past Victor and demonstrably pushing him with his shoulder. Victor smirked knowing that the blow hit the target.</p><p>Otabek exited the same he entered, making Yuuri shiver.</p><p>"Victor, do you think it was wise to do that?" Yuuri asked carefully.</p><p>"Altin is a good guy, maybe too good. That is his problem." was all Victor replied. "Now Yuuri..." the platinum blonde smiled widely. "Why don't we take it from where we stopped?"</p><p>***</p><p>Ding dong.</p><p>Ding dong.</p><p>Ding dong.</p><p>The person behind the door irritated the blonde. He was persistently pressing the doorbell even after Yura yelled that he was on his way. Yura slowly walked from his room to the corridor gritting his teeth. His legs were shaking and the wetness between them made him feel dirty and uncomfortable. The doorbell buzzed again.</p><p>"Oh for FUCK SAKE!" Yuri screamed, finally feeling that his limited patience was gone. He kicked the door open to see the most frustrating face he could think of.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here JJ? How did you get my address?"</p><p>JJ smirked sniffing the air, loving the scent of this omega in heat.</p><p>***</p><p>Otabek was speeding. His motorcycle roared like an angry beast as it cut through the busy city. His eyes narrowed from the wind. People, vehicles, trees all flashed in the corners of his eyes. Heavy drops fell from the sky rising the dust in the air. The smell of 'rain' tickled his nostrils and Otabek inhaled deeply. The pleasant smell mixed with the exhaust pipe gasses, diesel and metal. The breath got caught in his throat, he wanted to cough but he fought it. His gaze was concentrated ahead of him. Otabek saw nothing but golden locks of his soul mate softly falling on his pointy shoulders...</p><p>***</p><p>When Altin entered the building, he knew something was not right. The pungent smell of citrus filled the air. Otabek knew that scent. He remembered it well after the Rostelecom Cup. It was this scent which made him lose it... Jean Jacques Leroy.</p><p>Kazakh rushed up the stairs, following the scent which was getting stronger and stronger as he approached the right door. He trembled with rage, his large fists clenched continuously digging the short nails into rough skin. Beck panted heavily when he finally reached the door. He was breathing like an angry bull, enraged by a crowd of people. His dark eyes were darker than black and face sterner than ever.</p><p>Without a second thought he was about to break the front door, when he noticed it was slightly open. Otabek noises and voices coming from the inside giving him ambiguous signals. He burst into the corridor. It was messy. Clothes, empty crisp and sweets wrappers, shoes...empty beer bottles...Another wave of noises came from the bedroom.</p><p>Otabek ran to the room and kicked the door open. His eyes narrowed as his whole body stiffened at the sight of the two people in the most un-Orthodox position. Yuri was on the floor, half naked. Leroy's knee was pressed to his crotch, one hand held Yuri's arms above his head and the other was pinching the luscious pink nipple. JJ's face and torso were scratched to blood, as if the bronze skinned man was attacked by a wild cat. JJ's eyes were dulled similarly to Altin's with an except that he was forcefully trying to take omega which did not belong to him.</p><p>"Beka..." Yuri whispered, and Beck noticed several tears escape his emerald eyes. Altin's strong fist connected with Leroy's face before the Canadian could say a word. The enemy alpha went flying into the nearest wall.</p><p>"You son of a bitch," Otabek roared like a beast. "I will fucking kill you," Otabek moved like a bear. He hovered over JJ like a mountain, completely covering the light.</p><p>"Fuck off, Altin. He is mine." JJ's muscles tensed and he jumped off the floor and raised his hand to punch his rival. Otabek caught his hand squeezed his fist. A couple of fingers cracked. Leroy groaned in pain, throwing another punch at Altin. This time his fist connected with Otabek's face.</p><p>"BEKA!" Yuri yelled trying to get up but his legs did not hold him.</p><p>What happened next was a movie scene. Beck lift his head up in slow motion and glared at JJ. He traced his teeth with his tongue, tasting the iron taste of blood. His lip was busted and a thin line of blood ran down his chin. Beck snickered darkly and took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Black long sleeved t-shirt hugged his muscles ideally, almost showing off his animal strength.</p><p>"Not bad Leroy." Beck barked clicking his head and stretching his arms. "In fact," Beck continued slowly walking closer. His whole being was irradiating danger and pheromones. "I am pleasantly surprised that a pussy like you can throw a punch." He wiped the blood with his thumb and smirked. "Now I know you are able to take what is about to come,"</p><p>Before Yura or JJ could react, Otabek grabbed JJ by the neck with one hand and threw a punch straight into his nose. Leroy would fall back if Beck did not hold him in place firmly. Punches kept landing onto JJ's face turning it into a bloody mess.</p><p>"Beka...Beka stop..." Yuri grabbed onto Beck's strong arm trying to stop him but Beck just shook him off like a feather. "You will kill him Beka!" Yuri yelled hitting Kazakh's strong back. "Stop it! Stop! He is not worth it!"</p><p>Beck loosened his grip and with certain hesitation released his rival. JJ dropped to his knees coughing blood.</p><p>"Get the fuck out." Altin hissed clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. "Don't ever show you face here Leroy or next time will be your funeral and my trial."</p><p>JJ replied nothing.</p><p>He stood up with great difficulty and made his way out of the room. Yuri and Beck heard shuffling letting them know that JJ was getting dressed. The floor door closed with a loud bang and silence filled the apartment.</p><p>"Beka...Beka..." Yuri repeated clenching onto Beck's t-shirt. He pressed his forehead between Altin's shoulder blades inhaling the scent of his alpha. Such powerful and endorsing, yet comforting and familiar. "Where have you been?" Yuri whispered. "I've been waiting..."</p><p>Otabek turned around abruptly.</p><p>He wrapped his strong arms around Yuri, pressing him to his chest, allowing the blonde to bury his face on his chest and inhale his scent. He clenched Yuri in his arms as if his life depended on it...and it did. Yuri's long hair fell on Beck's chest hiding the blonde's face. That moment they both knew what to do. Without a word Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek allowing his soul mate to lift him up and carry him to the bed. Beck eased his weightless lover onto the bed and got on top.</p><p>Yuri's pale face and ears were red. He was shy, excited and in heat, waiting to accept his destined one. His lips were slightly parted and bare chest rose up and down as Yura's breaths got deeper and deeper.</p><p>Beck pushed the long hair away from his lover's face and stared, wanting to paint every inch of Plisetsky in his mind and heart, but not for long...Yuri's scent drove him insane.</p><p>"Beka..." Yura whimpered in anticipation. Altin dropped to his lovers lips in a crazy attack. He kissed and bit, he licked and tore the flesh apart, just to kiss away the pain and the blood making Plisetsky moan loudly underneath him. Beck's hands shamelessly roamed Yuri's body. With the tips of his fingers Altin rubbed Yuri's swollen nipples earning a loud cry of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Yura could not keep still. Otabek's caressing brought overwhelming pleasure. The blonde trembled with his whole body every time Beck's lips touched his burning skin. His hands snaked around Beck's body making him drop onto Yuri. Their bodies rubbed together sending electricity through their veins. Beck tilted Yuri's head and pressed his lips to the slender neck of the blonde. The kisses were gentle and nibbles were soft, but Yuri knew what was about to come. Suddenly Beck's sharp teeth pierced his skin. Yuri winced in pain and pleasure. Otabek quickly licked the traumatized area and bit once more.</p><p>He was marking his omega. Beck wanted to show everyone that this blonde was claimed and belonged to him.</p><p>"Yura..." he whispered against Yuri's skin. "You are mine...I will never let you go." Beck lifted Yuri's hand and kissed his irritated and scratched mark. His kisses burned, driving Yuri insane.</p><p>Plisetsky wanted to say something but his words got stuck in his throat when Beck's hand connected with his penis. Yuri moaned loudly loving the feel of Beck's strong hand moving up and down on his hardness, bringing him close to madness. Beck leaned in and planted kisses all over Yuri's flat tummy feeling his shivers with his lips. His fingers quickly found Yuri's entrance. Yuri was wet. He was leaking, completely unable to control his physiology. Sticky thick liquid splashed all over Otabek's hand as two fingers entered Yuri.</p><p>Plisetsky blushed deeply in realization of what happened; he felt ashamed but under the circumstances he could not afford to be shy. He breathed out loudly licking his lips as he watched Otabek licking Yuri's cum off his fingers.</p><p>"Beka...Beka...please," Yuri pleaded feeling his entrance throbbing unsatisfied with fingers.  Beck needed no more invitations. He quickly got rid of his clothes, showing Yuri his bareness and eagerness. Yuri swallowed hard for a moment wondering if that thing would fit inside him, but all those thoughts disappeared when Beck pressed the tip of his penis to Yuri's entrance. The breath got stuck in Yuri's throat when Altin entered him roughly, completely pushing his tremendous girth inside the slender and willing body.</p><p>Otabek was large...extremely large. Yuri's walls tightly clenched around his penis. Beck groaned like an animal barely holding himself from roaming Yuri into the bed deep and hard until the blonde would pass out and even then...Altin was unsure if he had enough will power to stop fucking.</p><p>All the pain and discomfort quickly faded away and Yuri moved his hips forward and onto Beck's hardness, snapping the last bits of sanity in his alpha.</p><p>With a loud groan Beck pushed the blonde into the bed ramming himself inside him earning loud cries escaping Yura's lips. Yuri's hair spread all over the bed framing his body sexily, turning on Beck even ore. Yuri arched his back shifting slightly their position allowing Beck to enter form a different angle, brining a new wave of pleasure.</p><p>Their sweat mixed and Yuri never felt dirtier and sexier. He rubbed his hands over his tummy and reached out for his penis, working it in union with Beck's pounding. Short, rough moans escaped Kazakh's lips as he watched Yuri jerking himself off while looking directly into Beck's eyes. The impudent guy shamelessly teased him. Yuri felt beck's penis harden inside him as his roams became harder and faster.</p><p>The wave of pleasure was so strong, making Yuri completely lose his mind. He laughed throwing his head back, showing Altin his marked neck. Beck watched the blonde cum again, dirtying his tummy in process, but Altin knew that Yuri had nowhere close to enough.</p><p>"Beka...Beka..." he whispered as if he was hallucinating. "Mmmmm...Beka...I want more. Harder...ughh...fuck...harder." his little mouth kept repeating like a mantra. Yuri reached out and touched Beck's chest, traced his fingers over his soul mate mark...exactly the same as him, reddened and inflamed. So it was true that soul mates could feel each other's pain.</p><p>Yuri had enough of pain.</p><p>Pleasure - was all he could think of.</p><p>Suddenly Otabek pulled out earning a groan of annoyance from his lover. His fingers quickly replaced his penis, but it was not enough, and Yuri rushed to tell him that.</p><p>"Turn around," Beck ordered stroking his own girth and looking down at the blonde. Yuri nodded and quickly turned over, waving his ass in the air, as if calling for it to be filled again. And Beck did not make him wait long. With a swift move he spread the blonde's legs and grabbed his hair, entering him roughly. There was no need for soft sex. Both waited too long. Both wanted it too much.</p><p>Yura's groaned loving the feel of being filled in. Loving that it felt so right. Loving...loving...loving...</p><p>He bent his back giving Otabek a better angle for thrusting.</p><p>The feeling from behind was overwhelming. Otabek hit a completely different spot making Yuri scream in pleasure.</p><p>"Ugh...mmmm..." Plistsky's lips were completely swollen from continuous biting to hold out the moans which were already tearing him apart. Beck pulled harder on his hair making Yuri gasp and push his ass against Beck's penis. He felt it enlarge and get swollen inside him forming a knot. Plisetsky knew that Beck released himself inside him, but he didn't care. The pleasure from cumming once again completely dulled all his sanity. Beck wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, pulling him closer and kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I love you..." he whispered against Yuri's skin.</p><p>"Beka..." Plisetsky moaned finally feeling the exhaustion. His body softened in Beck's grip. Beck slowly and gently eased them both down, trying to make any unnecessary moves, knowing they would hurt Yuri.</p><p>Plisetsky's eyes got heavier as Beck wrapped his arms around his body making him feel like he was in a safe protected cocoon. Yuri pressed his lips to Beck's chest, kissing his mark softly.</p><p>"Beka...I finally found the true meaning of <em>Agape</em>,"</p><p>Beck's grip tightened. No more needed to be said. He kissed Yuri's forehead feeling his lover quickly drifting to sleep from exhaustion.</p><p>Beck pulled the duvet over them and relaxed.</p><p>After what seemed like a while he finally slipped out of Yuri, knowing that the <em>seed</em> was <em>planted</em>. Otabek had no regrets, he wanted it...and yet...Beck felt Yuri rub his nose against his chest in his sleep. He didn't know how Yuri would reaction when he wakes up, clears his mind and realizes what <em>actually</em> happened. Beck sighed heavily and closed his eyes. A wide smile crossed his face.</p><p>That on the other hand is a <em>different</em> story...<em>this</em> story finally came to an end.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>